quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil/Evil Al
" |series = Quantum Leap (TV series) }}The Devil, or Satan is a character who appears in the form of several characters, including Al, who are depicted in the Season Three episode of Quantum Leap titled " ". The part of The Devil / Evil Al is played in thet episode by Dean Stockwell. About The Devil's appearance to Sam When Sam leaps into a fledgling murder/horror/mystery novelist Joshua Ray in Coventry, Maine on Halloween Day, 1964, strange things begin to occur when he and his fiancée Mary Greely, who works as his research assistant, and a teenage assistant Stevie King, visit the old Church "Spook House", which is believed to be haunted with the spirit of a one Alice McHorner, the woman who originally owned the house and whom in 1692 the year of the Salem Witch Trials, was burned at the stake for "tempting evil", as Tully reminds Sam, as he then states to him "You know what they say, don't you? Them that dance with The Devil are bound to get scrorched!". Just as he says this, Tully winds up dying from a fall off of his ladder while repairing an upstairs window after a mysterious appearance of a goat who bumped the ladder right from under him when he was trying to warn Sam about "Dancing with the Devil", it only compounds things for Sam, who is still trying to figure out why he leaped there into 1964. When Dorothy Jaeger the town gossip and fellow member of the Presbytrian church, drops dead suddenly of a heart attack in Mary's kitchen after dropping by with candles, is also a Black Mamba snake appeared in the process Was their deaths simply tragic incidents, or was it "The Devil" who killed her and Tully? Later, it's revealed to Sam and Mary that "The Devil", who kept disguising himself in the form of Al to misguide Sam off of the trail to try to find out the causes for the deaths of Tully and Dorothy, as the guide to Sam who claims to be Al seems to appear to Sam by popping up instantly, instead of using the imaging Chamber door, and constantly tries to accuse Mary for the deaths, at which time he conveniently (as for the devil's purpose) appears, as he even quotes the words Tully said about "Dancing" with him, although the real Al never heard Sam or Tully the old saying! Later, when Sheriff Ben Masters, who died in a automobile accident just minutes away from Mary's house after Mary was rushed to the hospital after he apparently caused her to have a seizure after Dorothy's death, appears to Sam when he returns to Mary's house, it turns out that it was the Devil, trying to deceive Mary, as he had driven her back to her house, as he was in the kitchen. When, in a flash of red light he morphs into an "evil Al", who had been misleading Sam (whose mission was to save Tully from falling from the ladder, as he eventually does) Sam, instantly recognizes the entity he's dealing with, as he tells the "Evil Al" that he never told him the saying Tully told him earlier, and cites the facts that he, unlike the real Al never appeared using the imaging chamber, never walked through doors, and would disappear without using the Imaging Chamber, too, as, the evil Al gloats at him, chiming "Personally, my favorite part was watching your face when you read the messages on (Joshua's) typewriter...It was priceless!!" When the real Al appears to give Sam the info he needed on why he leaped in 1964 Maine, he's also in disbelief as he sees what Sam, Mary and Stevie all see, as Sam asks him "Tell me, that this is not real!" as Al says "Yes, he's definitely real!" The big showdown between good and evil starts when the Devil asks Sam "You know how this is going to end, don't you?" as Sam responds "I know how you want it to end!" as Sam then asks him "Why are you doing this?" When the devil responds "To put an end to your meddling", he then angrily says "Who told you that you could go around meddling in time, putting right what I put wrong???!!!???" When Sam says to him that he's trying to get back home, the Devil grabs him by the throat, saying "Well, you're not going to make it!" as the two spin around the room, eventually flinging Sam to the floor, as he then awakes from what was perhaps a premonition, at the point where he passed out at the Old Spook House at the beginning of his leap into 1964, as the culprit in all of the deaths, as he, as Mary, Stevie are there, and Tully who was still working on the upstairs window, is now clinging on the edge of the window sill, as the real Al appears and tells Sam that he's there to save Tully from the fall, as he does. Possible connection to "The Evil Leaper" Project As the devil manifests himself in morphing into the form of various characters in "The Boogeyman" episode, most notably Al, a bright red flash appears, similar to the light which appears when the "The Evil Leapers" use their form of Ziggy, Lothos, in their malevolent leaps into various people, to do exactly the opposite of what Sam and others in Project Quantum Leap aim to do, to "set things right that once went wrong", or, in the case of the Evil Leapers, "to make wrong what was once right", which causes us to question the power or entity which fuels their leaps are simply by their input into Lothos, or are they, unlike Quantum Leap, which is believed to be "God" inspired, are inspired by Satan??? Category:Characters Category:Notable characters Category:Pop Culture references Category:Quantum Leap Characters